Facebook, fotos bochornosas
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Hizo click sobre aquella notificación y espero a que la página lo llevara a las dichosas fotos. No esperaba encontrarse con lo que se encontró. [Para powerdark #1]


**Nota de autora: **Hace bastante que no escribía en este fandom. Agradezco a Fati por darme la idea.

Se lo dedico a mi querida, adorada y amada hermana; **powerdark. **Esto sólo es una de los muchos que tendrás.

¡Semana de cumpleaños, baby!

**Powerpuff Girls** no me pertenece.

* * *

**Facebook; fotos bochornosas**

* * *

Mojo se encontraba medio dormido cuando la luz de la mañana comenzó a molestarle. Maldijo internamente al astro rey y a aquellos infantes que jugaban fuera de su casa, divirtiéndose y riendo; riendo de forma bastante escandalosa a su parecer.

Se irguió y estiro sus extremidades, las cuales se encontraban bastantes adoloridas a decir verdad. La fiesta de la noche anterior le había dejado agotado; más que las palizas que las heroínas de la ciudad le propinaban.

Su estomago parecía advertirle que en cualquier momento largaría lo que había comido, y eso eran las galletas y pastelillos que había ingerido en gran cantidad.

Su cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Maldita sea la migraña, se dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

—La próxima vez Mojo Jojo no pondrá licor en el té —dijo al aire mientras se bebía una pastilla.**  
**

Y es que no podía soportar aquella tortura estando sobrio, habían demasiadas apestosas en la fiesta de las súper poderosas y él quería acabar con todas.

Malditas humanas, malditas fiestas, maldito sea el licor; se dijo mientras encendía su gran computadora listo para comenzar a preparar algún nuevo plan que le ayudara a destruir a las chicas, y luego dominar el mundo.

Por alguna razón, estaba en la pagina de Facebook, por lo que decidió revisar su cuenta. Tal vez un villano había hecho algún robo interesante últimamente, dudaba de eso, nadie era tan bueno como él.

Tenía una solicitud de amistad de la Banda amiba la cual rechazó. Una gran cantidad de mensajes, y una cantidad aun mayor de notificaciones.

—Mojo Jojo es muy popular, Mojo Jojo domina esta página.

**[Blossom Utonio **te ha etiquetado en 7 fotos

**1 hora]**

Arqueó una ceja, posiblemente la líder rosa había subido alguna foto donde le dejaba en ridículo al frustrar su planes. Aunque generalmente eso lo hacia Buttercup, pero tenía que admitir que en aquellas fotos salía con su mejor angulo.

Hizo _click_ sobre aquella notificación y espero a que la página lo llevara a las dichosas fotos. No esperaba encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

Él y sus enemigas; sí. Él y ellas en cada foto, pero no de la forma en la que él hubiese esperado estar, y por su creador, que hubiese preferido que le estuviesen pateando su peludo trasero que aquello que ahora sus ojos veían.

Se encontraba en una pesadilla, no podía ser él aquel de las fotos. Pero sí; lo era.

Ahí estaba, él con un tutu rosa acompañado de las chicas súper poderosas, él y un vestido adorable junto a sus enemigas, él vistiendo de reina mientras ellas a su lado como princesas.

Como porrista, vistiendo de dama elegante, usando un traje idéntico al de esas tres odiosas niñas.

Por Him, ¿¡Ese era él vistiendo de novia?!

— ¿Qué hice ayer?, ¿¡Tan ebrio estaba?! —gritó escandalizado.

Y para colmo, los likes y comentarios, así como compartidos, crecían y crecían a cada segundo. Así como sus ganas de abrir el suelo bajo sus pies y lanzarse a la lava del volcán.

Observó los comentarios, encontrándose con que todos los villanos ya habían visto cada imagen; cada bochornosa imagen.

**Ace **Ya decía yo que ese mono era raro, no por nada siempre anda usando vestido.

* * *

**Princesa Mucha Plata **Que horrible; lo más feo que he visto.

* * *

**Alcalde **Que hermosa joven, ¿quien es su preciosa amiga chicas?

* * *

**Peludito**¡Mi propiedad!

* * *

Los comentarios no eran tan terribles como esperaba, las respuestas al comentario de Peludito sí. Si hasta sus propios hijos se burlaban, y eso ya era el colmo.

**Brick el lider Rowdy **El inexistente respeto que te tenía se volvió más inexistente. Ahora además de un padre simio y una madre de sexo indefinido, ahora tengo un padrastro de pelo rosa que toca horrible.

* * *

**El increíble Butch** ¡Viejo! esto es patético y vergonzoso. Ya sabemos a quien salio el teñido de Boomer.

* * *

**Boomer** Para empezar, Butch, soy rubio natural. Segundo: sí Peludito, ya todos sabíamos que entre tú y Mojo había algo, ahora está confirmado.

* * *

Se encontraba estupefacto, no podía y se negaba a creer que toda su dignidad se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por unas simples fotos y una noche de borrachera.

¿Se sentía humillado?; sí, ¿estaba avergonzado?; por supuesto, ¿estaba molesto?; la sangre que corría por sus venas ardía, era como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

El simio en su interior derribó las paredes que lo retenían y comenzó, en un acto salvaje y animal, a destruir todo a su alrededor. Era su instinto más _animal _actuando._  
_

Jamás volvería a asistir a una fiesta organizada por sus enemigas mortales, y menos que menos volvería a ingerir alcohol. No vaya a ser que la próxima le fuera peor.

Tal vez terminaría casado con Peludito o siendo un afeminado como Él.


End file.
